Time Running
by CrazyGirlLovesAnimals
Summary: The Doctor's been running, throughout all of time and space, from time and space. Now it's time's turn to run. Time's running out, and fast. Can the Doctor save not just one race, but everything? And if that wasn't enough, a certain mysterious man is not making saving the universe easy.
1. Prologue

**Okay guys, brace for the prologue of my newest story! Please tell me your opinion!**

* * *

Flashes of lightning lit up the sky, and illuminated the dark room.

A middle aged man sat in a brown leather chair, smoking a cigar and glancing out the window from time to time.

A metal door creaked open behind him, and a young woman with mousy brown hair appeared at the doorway. "Mr Halloway?"

"Hello Ashley." He said, not turning around. "How are the stats?"

The young girl looked anxious. "Not good sir, the storm's decreasing our average speed." She said briefly. "I.. don't think we're going to make it in time." She fumbled with the folder she was holding. "Here's the papers you asked for." She handed over the blue folder, and for a brief moent their hands touched.

The girl jumped back, shock coursing through her, her eyes widened in fear as she backed up against the wall clumsily. Hitting the wall she sunk to the floor, her eyes never leaving Mr Halloway's gaze.

"T-t-terrible things." She gasped, choking with terror.

Mr Halloway knelt down, before whispering something in her ear. The moment he pulled away she collapsed into a deep sleep, so still it seemed she was dead.

Mr Halloway stood up, before turning around to the centre of the room. Groping at thin air, he appeared to pull a cover off. A bulky machine was revealed, making Mr Halloway grin. Grabbing a box from under his oak desk he knelt down beside the strange object. Pulling out a bunch of wires from the box he set them down on the table beside him, keeping only a red wire in his hand. With a quick movement he hooked the wire onto the machine, before swiftly pulling away his hand.

Pulling on old leather gloves he picked up the rest of the wires, attaching them to the red, carefully and precisely, taking care to keep his hands covered. Stopping only to take a swig of water, he finally finished his wiring.

With a tense breath he carefully strung the wires around Ashley.

After stepping back to admire his work for a minute, Mr Halloway glanced around. Seeing that no one was around, he quickly opened his wardrobe door, picking up Ashley and hauling her inside.

Mr Halloway breathed a sigh of relief, before settling down with a mug of coffee by the window. Looking out anxiously he noticed the lightning again and tensed up.

Opening an old notebook he picked up his pencil, before scribbling in his diary.

_-Day 173-_

_Still no luck with the research. _

_Did some of my.. magic on a young girl today. Ashley, I think her name was. She's in the closet right now. Did the normal wiring. She'll be ready in a few days, hopefully._

_ Everything was pretty much normal today. The lunch was okay, though we weren't allowed second helpings. We have to ration our food, as usual being on a ship and such. As you'll probably know it's pretty hard to get good quality food, being this far away. And passer-by's that we happen to meet out here don't give food out for a cheap price. Why, one group wanted us to buy a bag of potatoes for $100. What are people doing nowadays, if not getting food out here._

_The crew still have no idea, which is for the best, though a shame. They would've be very good helpers I think. But no, they would probably chuck me out of the ship if they knew what I was planning._

_Also thought up a new part to improve the machine, I won't mention it's name for fear of someone reading my diary. I know I think of lots of new things everyday, but it's so hard to perfect this machine, one thing wrong, and well.. I get caught out. It's just the time I'm worried about. If I had more time I'm sure it would've have been easier to perfect. _

_Never mind. It's no matter. I'm going to go now, see if I can fit this new part in. _

_P.S. I forgot to mention the lightning. It's unnerving really. Not to mention dangerous and creepy. _

_I mean, since when is there lightning in space?_


	2. Strange Happenings

**I'm feeling quite positive by the amount of views I've gotten so far! Though no reviews yet, so get typing peoples! **

**I've got a question for you guys, I want to add an old character from the Doctor Who series, though I have no idea who to choose. If you guys could help me, that would be very much appreciated, thanks!**

* * *

"Ok Ponds, time for your relaxing Hawaiian holiday!" The Doctor grinned, upon hearing the familiar noise of the TARDIS whirring.

Amy, who was leaning against the TARDIS rail, rolled her eyes with a look at Rory. "Doctor, almost every time you promise we get a relaxing holiday we just get into even more trouble then we normally do."

The Doctor looked affronted, before straightening up and moving his bowtie. "Well, I mean it this time."

Rory looked unbelieving as he laughed. Amy laughed along with him, before shooting the Doctor a look. "You're not going to go out wearing that ridiculous bowtie are you?" She teased, as the Doctor smiled at her.

"Bowties are cool."

Amy shook her head exasperatedly, a small smile on her face. Rory turned to her. "You should've known he would say that." He muttered to Amy. She just grinned.

"Some Time Lords never learn."

The Doctor looked up from the TARDIS console. "Well, are you going to go out or not!?" He called, almost bouncing around with excitement.

With another look at Rory, Amy stepped forward to the TARDIS doors. Flinging them open she frowned, with an exasperated expression on her face. "You call this Hawaii?" She said, raising her eyebrows, before stepping to the side to reveal what was beyond the doors.

A cold dark room was in sight, with a man in a cracked leather chair, a pencil in his hand and a book on the desk in front of him. The Doctor gaped. "What? But..? What!?" He pulled down his scanner, selecting things on the screen with a baffled look on his face. "We're not meant to be here!" He exclaimed, frantically running around the console.

Amy gave yet another eye-roll. "Well done, genius."

"Put your hands up." Came a voice behind them. Hearing the voice Amy turned around, moving to the side to make sure Rory and the Doctor could see. The man who had been sitting in the chair was up on his feet, a gun in his hands and a guarded expression on his face.

The Doctor, quickly following the Ponds act of putting their hands up, muttered quietly. "This is not good, not good at all."

Rory, his hands high in the sky panicked for a bit. "Uh, we come in peace." Amy shot him a glare, as if to say, _really?_ Rory just shrugged, as Amy turned back to face the man, whose name was unknown.

The Doctor thinking quickly, stepped forward. "We're inspectors for this area, just arrived in our, uh... spaceship." He gestured to the TARDIS, before pulling out his physic paper with a smooth movement.

The man raised his eyebrows. "Really? Physic paper? That's so old school." The man relaxed his stance a touch. "What are you really doing here?"

The Doctor frowned, deciding for once to tell the truth. "My ship must have sensed some danger here. We were meant to go to Hawaii." The Doctor scratched his head. "And, did you say that physic paper was old school?" He added.

The strange man dropped his hands to his side, much to the relief of the time travellers. "Nice ship you've got there. Almost as good as mine." He commented, waving around at the TARDIS with his gun, before slipping it into his leather jacket. "The name's Mr Halloway. Yours?"

The Doctor patted his ship with a proud smile. "I'm the Doctor and this is my TARDIS!" He exclaimed, before gesturing to Amy and Rory, who had a disgruntled expression on their faces, which the Doctor could only guess was from him not introducing them. "Oh, and these are my companions, Amy and Rory."

Mr Halloway smiled, stepping forward to shake their hands. Amy gave him a firm handshake, glad to be welcomed for once. Rory returned the smile, shaking his hands politely.

Mr Halloway turned, with a warm smile on his face, and his hand outstretched. The Doctor's grin faded slightly, shoving his hands in his pocket rather abruptly he just grinned before turning to the Ponds. "Well, should we explore this place?" With a cheery grin he walked to the open TARDIS doors, ready to take a step outside. As he moved to jump out the door Mr Halloway interrupted.

"Uh, maybe I should lead you around the place."

The Doctor looked at him. "Why?" He questioned, a hand on the door.

"Well, it's best if you don't tinker around with anything, and I'm sure you don't mess around with things but-"

Amy glanced at Rory. The Doctor, not tinkering? Like that's going to happen. Turning her head back to Mr Halloway she listened to him continue talking.

"-it's a precaution, I mean if you mess up just one thing, just one little tiny thing, the ship will go down."

The Doctor frowned. "Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt to let someone else lead for once..."

Mr Halloway grinned. "Great." Unbuttoning his leather jacket he walked out of the TARDIS.

* * *

"Wait we're on a _space_ship?!" Rory exclaimed, he had assumed that they were on a average water ship.

Mr Halloway came to join him by the window. "Why of course. What else would we be on? This is the Falacia, newest model of her kind. Cost a hell of a lot though."

The Doctor looked at Mr Halloway strangely, averting his gaze when Mr Halloway spun around to grin at him. "So, _Doctor,_ what's your trade around here. What area do you come from?"

"Uhh.. area..." The Doctor looked to his companions, as if to say _help!_ Amy seeing this look quickly spoke up, remembering a sci-fi movie she had seen a while ago.

"Area 51." She said, glancing at the Doctor with a look that said, _Is that okay?_ Mr Halloway looked impressed.

"Not many come from that area. You're a long way away from home then aren't you? Well, you're welcome here." He said warmly. "In fact, why don't we get you some cabins?" Spinning around he pressed a blue button on the wall, before speaking. "Let's see, Saffron and Comet, could you come up here please? I have a few jobs for you." Finished speaking, he pressed the button again and turned to the door.

A whooshing sound came and two people, a man and a woman, teleported into the room, with an outline of not blue, but yellow energy.

The three travellers didn't budge an inch, having seen stranger things in their lives, though the Doctor did look a little confused. A young woman with straight blonde hair in a tight ponytail stepped forward, a tall lean man at her side.

"Yes, Mr Halloway?" She asked, her accent strangely British.

"I need you two to show these guests of ours to their cabins. You can use Room 304 and 602." The young woman looked confused.

"But sir, isn't Room 304 Ashley's?" She looked concerned, the man beside her also looking a tad worried.

Mr Halloway smiled warmly. "Ashley's gone to do a little job for me. She will be back in a few days, hopefully. Is that okay, Saffron?" The young blonde woman, Saffron her name seemed, didn't looked convinced, but didn't object, standing patiently there.

"We'll take them to their rooms now, sir." Beckoning to the time travellers, Saffron and her friend started to walk out the door, with Amy and Rory close behind, when the Doctor stopped them.

"I've got a question, just before we go to our cabins." He said seriously. Everyone turned to look at him expectantly. Mr Halloway waved a hand at him.

"Go ahead."

The Doctor nodded, his eyes growing dark and serious, the thrill of mystery shining in his eyes, a look the Ponds were now familiar with. He pointed to the window with a hand.

"Why is there lightning is space?"


	3. Jammy Dodger's

**I still have no idea who to put from the old series! Come on guys, please help me!**

* * *

Mr Halloway bit his lip. "Ahh, that's a completely different matter." Glancing at Saffron and Comet he added, "You may go back to your duties. You can show them around later." With a nod Saffron and Comet left, via teleport.

Mr Halloway looked seriously at the Doctor. "So you want to know about the lightning? You're not from Area 51 are you?" The Doctor grinned.

"Nope."

Mr Halloway gestured to some chairs in the room. "Take a seat, I'll get some tea."

The Doctor's smile widened. "Good, I love tea, tea's good. Oh, and do you, by any chance, have any jammy dodgers?" Mr Halloway stared at him curiously, before going over to the kitchen that was behind the TARDIS.

"Where are you from?" He called out, and bangs and clatters could be heard coming from the kitchen.

"Well, my companions here are from the planet earth. 20th century, round about."

"21st actually." Rory corrected. The Doctor shrugged.

"20th, 21st, does it matter? I'll never get humans, so worried about simple things like centuries. Well, I guess you are the last centurion!" He clapped Rory on the back.

"So you're not a human then?" Mr Halloway questioned, coming into view with a tray of cups and a large teapot. The Doctor shook his head.

"No. I'm what you would call a... rare case." Mr Halloway nodded, setting the tray on the table.

"Oh and uh... I didn't have any of your um.. jammy dobbers?"

The Doctor corrected him. "Jammy Dodgers, actually. But how can you not have any jammy dodgers?! There the best biscuit in all of creation! And trust me, I've seen creation."

Amy rolled her eyes. "There's lightning on space, and all he can only talk about Jammy Dodgers."

She muttered to Rory, who responded, "That's the Doctor for you." The Doctor turned around in his seat to face them, a mock hurt expression on his face.

"Oi, I heard that!" Amy just grinned at him cheerfully. Mr Halloway looked on a little uncomfortably.

"Uh, should I continue?" He questioned uncertainly. The Doctor grinned at him.

"Sure, go ahead!" He waved his hand, nearly knocking the cup of tea down. It clattered around in the saucer, threatening to spill, but Mr Halloway steadied it with a quick movement of his hand.

"Nice reflexes." Rory commented. Mr Halloway nodded, before speaking.

"So about the lightning. It's quite recent, started early this morning, maybe even late last night. I'm not sure when, I was sleeping, you see. We're all quite worried, of course. I mean, it's never happened before. I contacted the Board Of Trustees, to see if they could sort it out...

* * *

**Earlier This Morning. **

"So it's been decided then. I'll call the Board Of Trustees?" Mr Halloway looked at the group settled around the table for confirmation. There were several nods and mumbles of agreements, except one. A young man stood up, smoothing his slick brown hair back.

"I object."

Mr Halloway raised an eyebrow. "And why is that, Cane?"

Cane looked at him. "Well, what have we to gain from telling the officials? They won't know how to deal with these things anyways. How can they help us?"

"It could be dangerous, for all we know. The attributes of space mixed with lightning, God knows what would happen! It could kill every last one of us on this ship, and the officials wouldn't know. More victims would fall for the lightning. How would you like that, Cane? Your wife, carrying your baby, if I recall correctly, could be travelling along on a holiday, or coming to look for you. She could _die_. How would you like to be the cause of thousands of deaths, hmm?" He stood up, his speech motivating him.

Cane glared at him. "Even if we are in danger, and we tell the officials, they'll never reach us in time! We could be dead before they're even halfway across the Catousion sky's!"

Mr Halloway thought for a moment. He did have a point after all. Even if he told the officials, he and his crew could be long dead. Making a split decision, he set down the mug of coffee he had been holding.

"It doesn't matter. We could save other souls, other people. I'm calling them, whether you like it or not, Cane." He walked out of the room, ignoring the astonished whispers of the others back in the meeting room.

He walked briskly through the corridors, heading towards the Telestation. Upon arriving, he pushed his way through the crowds.

He spotted a yellow booth and quickly went towards it, stopping right outside the door. He pressed his hand into the door, pulling away after a few seconds. An imprint of his hand was left on the door, before it quickly faded away. A woman's voice sounded.

"Audio pass, please."

"Halloway."

The door swung open, and Mr Halloway stepped inside, the door closing behind him. He pressed a small green button on the wall, before speaking.

"Meta Centre, fast." There was a small beeping noise.

"Area registered. Teleporting in 3, 2, 1, now."

Mr Halloway was swept up in a flurry of yellow beams. Next minute he was in the Meta Centre. He quickly walked over to Marcus, the commander of the Meta Centre.

"Commander, I need a pass."

The man turned from the computer he was using. "Can do, sir. How long?"

Mr Halloway looked grim. "Better make it unlimited. I have a feeling that this will be a long conversation."

* * *

Cassidy typed furiously on the holographic keyboard of her computer, determined to finish this batch of complaints quickly. To be honest, the Terhafia group were giving her a headache. For the last week they had been complaining about an acid pipe bursting. While no one was fatally injured, they still wanted compensation. Cassidy sighed. Trying to tell this group that they had no insurance, or fellia, was like telling a pipe to fix itself.

She was just finishing off the letter when the Metayale rang. She quickly spun around in her chair, pressing the button on the desk beside her without a beat.

"Hello, this is the Board Of Trustees here, how may we help you?" She didn't bother to stop typing, sure that the call was some silly complaint.

"This is Mr Halloway here. This is the Falacia. We have a problem." A distorted voice came through. Cassidy turned, fiddling with the switches and changing the settings.

"Nice to meet you, Mr Halloway." Manners was the key, Cassidy had been taught that at a young age. "What's the Falacia's course?" Always good to know where the ship was. That way it was easier to catch them if they caused trouble.

"78th galaxy, on course to Danliana, though we have permission to stop at other places on the way, as long as they're authorized." Cassidy nodded, turning back to the computer screen.

"And what's your problem, Mr Halloway? An engine part misplaced? People missing? Lost, even?" She questioned, not really paying attention.

"Well, no, it's nothing like that."

"Then, what, pray tell, is it?"

The man on the Metayale hesitated before answering. "Well, there's lightning over here."

Cassidy stiffened. "Did you say..?"

"I'm afraid so, Miss."

Cassidy turned the palest shade of white. "The process has sped up." She breathed, before turning to the machine. "I have to tell the boss, we'll call you back." She said seriously, pressing a button and cutting off the man, before getting out of her chair.

She briskly strode to the bosses office, her red high heels clicking on the white tiled floor. She knocked, before entering.

"Sir, we have a serious problem. The time process has sped up."

* * *

**So, third chapter's out guys! Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Telestation

**Time for the next chapter! I was just going to have a relaxing day today, but I felt that I should write this for you guys! **

**Daltor: Thank you very much for taking the time to review! Not many people are so considerate! **

**Raindropsfromjupiter: Aww, thank you! Not many people have said things like that! **

**Special shout out to those guys, I really appreciate it! **

**Time to move on! For time's running out!**

* * *

The Doctor was looking intently at Mr Halloway. "Keep going." He urged.

Mr Halloway cupped his tea in his hand. "Well, that's it, really. She just hung up on me. I didn't even know her name. She didn't say anything about what she was going to do, or what I could do to fix it. She just told me that she'd call back."

The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows. "But aren't they meant to help with ship problems?" Seeing Mr Halloway nod, he continued. "But there must have been something she said. From what you're telling us, it sounds like she knew something was going on."

Mr Halloway hesitated for a brief moment. "Well, she did say something at the very end... but I'm not sure if I heard correctly.."

The Doctor looked seriously at Mr Halloway. "Anything you tell us could determine the future of the human race. It all rests on you."

Amy, who had been watching and listening carefully, rolled her eyes again. "No pressure."

The Doctor chose to ignore her, instead encouraging Mr Halloway to speak.

"She said.. she said that.. the process had sped up."

The Doctor looked interested, then confused. "The process? What process?"

"That's exactly it, Doctor. I don't know what this 'process' is. My guess is it's some kind of top secret thing they're working on." He furrowed his brow like the Doctor had done only minutes earlier. "They've been working on secret stuff a lot lately. Always covered it up though. To be honest, I've been trying to work out what their latest goal is for days. With no success, of course."

Rory looked confused as well. "Wait, but I thought that they help people, like with the engine parts and stuff. Why find out their motives if they're good?"

Mr Halloway looked grim. "Yes, they help people. But sometimes they help the wrong people. I don't trust them. They've always got some secret hidden up their sleeve." He shook his head. "That's enough about that. I'll call Saffron and Comet again. They'll show you to your rooms. I've got some business to do."

The Doctor looked slightly suspicious, but didn't comment when they were led away by the two workers on the ship.

"Okay, uhh.. Amy was your name, right?" Saffron questioned the red-head. Amy nodded.

"Okay, Amy, this way." The young woman gestured to her. Seeing her confused expression, she added, "Females and males sleep in different cabins. It's a Board Of Trustees rule." She lowered her voice. "Pretty stupid, if you ask me." Raising her voice back to normal volume she continued, "You'll be sharing with me. Normally Ashley would, but apparently Mr Halloway sent her away on a mission."

She was now walking down a hall, leading Amy. Amy glanced around, suddenly noticing that Rory and the Doctor were gone. She figured that they must have gone a different way. Amy also noticed Saffron's tone was sarcastic.

"Don't you think she's actually on a mission?" She asked, running after her to keep up. Saffron shook her head.

"Ashley was nice and all, but she was never mission-material. She was too timid, to nice. She was only here because of her husband, to be truthful. He's an engineer. She became a research agent. Not to bad at the job, though I've seen better. Anyway, no one in their right minds would pick Ashley for a mission. He's definitely lying."

Amy furrowed her brows. "But why?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out."

* * *

"You don't talk much, do you?"

The Doctor had come to the conclusion of this, since he had blabbered on for the past 10 minutes, and the only responses he had received were from Rory, who was, by now, used to his ramblings.

The young man who was leading them, shook his head. "No. Talking is a waste of air, to me." He replied curtly.

The Doctor lengthened his stride to match the man's, clapping him on the shoulder. "What's your name?"

"Comet."

The Doctor grinned. "Well then, Comet. Wouldn't not talking be a waste of air? What is life without fun, huh?" He answered his own question when Comet didn't respond. "A monotone, boring world, where all anyone does is work. No laughter, no fun. Just silence."

Comet finally stopped at a steel door. "This is your room. No rules are implemented, only that you get along with your room-mate and that the room is spotless when you leave."

Rory went inside hesitantly, leaving the door open for the Doctor. The Doctor followed, a cheerful grin on his face. "Thanks, Comet." He closed the door with a click of the lock.

Comet turned to leave, when the door opened again. The Doctor's head poked out the door, the silly lopsided grin of his still on his face. "Oh, and go to your family, won't you? Have some fun." He closed the door, leaving Comet with a bewildered expression on his face.

* * *

"So, how are you going to figure it out? I mean, it must be kind of hard, being the only one."

Saffron turned to Amy, a small smile on her face. "But I'm not alone." She looked at Amy, as if examining her, before saying, "You don't seem like the average visitor. Why don't you come with me?" She begun to walk down the corridor again, though Amy noticed that they seemed to be going to a different direction this time.

"We'll have to go to the Telestation, as the meeting place is quite some distance away." She said, as if by way of explanation.

"What's a Telestation? Mr Halloway mentioned it, but he didn't really say much about it."

Saffron looked at her curiously, but answered her question all the same. "The Telestation is at the centre of the ship. If somewhere is to far for you to get to, you use the Telestation. You simply have to answer a few identity questions, for security, of course, and then say where you would like to go. You'll be Teleported there. You can choose different speeds, like if you were just getting a drink, you would choose a slow setting. However for an emergency, it would be a fast setting. Also, those higher up in ranks, get faster speed, even if they're set to slow speed. For example, Mr Halloway will go very fast in Teleport, since he's the captain. But a normal worker, like me, would have normal speed, or even slow speed. It stops the system from breaking down. It's a very big strain on the engine if everyone goes very fast in the Teleport."

Amy was listening so intently she didn't notice when they arrived at a very big room, filled with people -and was it, aliens?- who were bustling around, some holding coffee, some reading seemingly important files. It was very loud, filled with people chatting, occasional bursts of music, and what Amy assumed was an intercom feeding information to the people. Amy noticed that there was children as well. She watched a young girl with curly blonde locks run past her, giggling, and a boy around the same age as the girl chasing her.

Saffron led the way, weaving her way through crowds, and making sure to keep an eye on Amy. They lined up behind a small queue. Amy craned her neck to see what they were cueing for, and saw a small yellow booth, which people were stepping into.

Amy watched in wonder as Saffron quickly stated her name and ID. At Saffron's word, she said her own name, feeling slightly foolish to be talking to a yellow booth.

It responded with, "Welcome, Amelia. Your name has been added to the records. Please step inside." The door swung open with a small _click. _Amy stepped inside uncertainly, and Saffron followed, closing the door softly behind her.

She pressed a button on the wall, saying in a clear voice, "5th floor, medium setting, please."

"Saffron Canter and Amelia Pond, please stand by for access. Preparing for teleportation."

Amy looked around. "So what do we do now?"

"We wait."

* * *

**Okay, so this wasn't very active, and didn't turn out at all like I was planning to, but that's ok! If anything is confusing you, (Which it probably is!) Don't be afraid to ask! I don't bite! Or do I...**


	5. The Secrecy System

**Thank you very much raindropsfromjupiter! I can't believe I mixed those characters up! I'm very sorry if there was any confusion there, I honestly don't know what I was thinking! Anyway, I'm very sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'll try and make a longer chapter this time to make up for it. **

* * *

Amy blinked as everything became a mass of yellow swirls and lights, and she closed her eyes, temperarily blinded by the flashes.

When she opened her eyes again, they were standing in the middle of amother centre, this one not quite as packed as the one before, but still considerably full.

Saffron waved a hand around, the bracelets on her wrist jangling as she did so. "This is the 5th floor. The general resident section. This is where most of the normal workers quarters are. Of course, those higher up in jobs get certain privileges, such as being on a better level." She walked through the crowd with Amy in tow, rattling off things as they walked past them.

"That's the foodcourt, the education centre, the alien education centre-"

"Hold on!" Amy interrupted. "The aliens have a different work space?"

Saffron nodded. "Yes, but it's generally just for the younglings. You see, they normally make fun of each other at a young age, so it was decided that it was best for them to be separated. Of course, posh schools have them working together, but they have always liked to be different." She shot a curious glance at Amy. "But you should know this. It's basic knowledge, even if you have had a bad education, you should know this."

Amy's mind raced, trying desperately to think her way out of this tricky topic. Saffron mustn't have known that she wasn't from this time-range yet. And she wasn't about to tell her, either. If Saffron was taking her to some kind of revolution thing, then she needed to keep quiet and learn more. Who knows what that kind of information could do to help?

"Oh, uh.. I was just.. I.. was from a posh school, I guess that kind of information has just been forgotten, since I'm used to working with aliens." She improvised.

Saffron nodded in understanding, though she still looked at Amy rather curiously. "Ahh, of course. We're here now. Just a moment while I get us in. It's rather secret I'm afraid."

Amy nodded, noticing for the first time that they were in the middle of a quiet, white corridor. She noticed there were basically no people around, though there were various doors in the hallway, as well as a few neglected shops, the windows covered in dust.

It was one of these shop's that Saffron stepped into, the door ringing a small bell softly. Amy looked around at the various things in the shop, picking up a jar of this, and a container of that, and examining it.

Saffron soon turned from what she was doing to beckon to Amy. "Quick, step inside." She gestured to a small opening in the wall that hadn't been there before, and Amy bent her head and stepped through, wiping the dust off her hands as she went.

Saffron followed, and soon the door shut with a soft _squeak_. Amy looked around at the spacious white room. There were a few desks in the corner with laptops on them. Saffron noticed Amy looking at them, and said, "Oh, yeah, since this is kind of secret and not BOT funded, we have had to use these stupid old style things. They're ancient, almost old enough to go into the museum. But anyway, they were easy to take, which is why we have them. They're better than nothing, I guess." As Saffron had been saying this, she had picked up an iPad mini, and demonstrated.

Amy wanted to burst out laughing. IPad's? Stupid and old styled? She must be _really _far ahead in the future! Instead she put on an interested expression, and walked over to join the blonde-haired woman.

"So, what is this place?" She inquired, leaning against a desk.

"This is The Secrecy System." A voice behind Amy answered, and she spun around to see a young man with copper hair grinning broadly at her. "Hey Amy. I'm Owen!"

Amy instantly became suspicious. "How do you know my name?"

Owen's smile became even wider, if that was possible. "Saffron here informed us you were coming, of course!" He clapped Saffron on the back, who smiled at Amy.

"This is Owen, like he's already told you. He's one of the top mission agents. Most trusted as well." She informed. "The annoying one out of all of us." She shot a playful glare towards him, and he held up his hands in mock defence.

"You said 'us'. Are there others of you? And why do you need to be secret?" Amy fired questions at them, to which Owen smirked and stepped out of the room. Saffron rolled her eyes before answering Amy's questions.

"Yes, there are a few others. I think Owen's gone to get them. And we need to be secret because.. well, I'll let the others explain that to you."

Amy nodded, and soon some more people arrived into the room, with Owen at the front, still wearing his cheesy smile. Saffron thanked Owen, before introducing Amy.

"This is Amanda, the one with the red hair, rather like yours." Amy, unsure what to do, waved her hand. "She's the brains behind the team, really. She sorts out lots of things, like the security system for this place. She's on the highest team of technology, for her job. Here she's by far the smartest though." Amanda smiled warmly, and removed some strange, 3D-looking glasses. "Sorry about those glasses. I was testing out some new machinery."

Saffron moved on to another man, who looked rather like Owen. "This is Owen's brother, Jamie. He's a jack of all trades, though he has very good connections, and Mr Halloway trusts him lots." Amy held out her hand, surprised when he shook her hand, but said nothing.

Maybe he doesn't like talking.. Amy thought, shaking off the thought. "And what do you guys do here? I mean, it's obvious it's secret and all, but why does it need to be secret?"

Saffron waved a hand to Amanda, clearly gesturing for the clever woman to explain. Amanda nodded, before opening her mouth to talk.

"We are the Secrecy System. We are a small group, who uncover things that have been hidden. Of course, it needs to be secret, because this isn't exactly legal. This kind of job is meant to be for the BOT's, but they can't exactly investigate things on ships. They're centred on a station, and they try to monitor every ship, but of course there'll be things that are missed."

Amy nodded. "Okay.. Who are these BOT people? You keep mentioning them."

"I can answer that question." Saffron injected. "They're the Board Of Trustees. BOT for short."

Amy nodded, remembering what Mr Halloway had told her, Rory and the Doctor about them. "What's your latest.. case?" Amy questioned, suddenly interested.

Amanda shot a glance at Saffron for confirmation, and continued when she got it. She walked over to a small table, and picked up a tablet, which she showed to Amy. "We've been suspicious about Mr Halloway for a while now. Sometimes, when he calls someone to his office, they never come back."

"Like Ashley." Owen popped into the conversation.

Amanda nodded. "Yes. Like Ashley. She disappeared right before you arrived, actually." She tapped on the tablet, her fingers flying over the screen. She held it up once again. On the screen was a picture of Mr Halloway, looking completely normal. "I hacked into the crew's files. Mr Halloway has almost next to no information about him. It states his age, and his gender, but nothing else. That's sort of why this operation is secret." She set down the tablet. "So that he doesn't know."

Amy nodded, storing away the information into her mind. She knew that the Doctor would want to know all this. "He could just be a private sort of person. And maybe he let's the workers go home or something." Amy suggested.

Amanda shot a look at the group around her. "But there's one more thing." She said finally. "We think he was the cause of the lightning."

* * *

"Why would there be lightning in space?" The Doctor was pacing around the room, his brow furrowed in thought.

"Maybe this is a thing that happens in the future?" Rory piped up. He was sitting on the bed, watching the Doctor pace and wondering what Amy was doing.

The Doctor shook his head. "No, it doesn't, Rory. I know all the things that happen in time and space, and this isn't one of them."

"But how can you know everything that happens?"

The Doctor stopped pacing for a moment, looking at Rory. "Imagine an old book that you have. You've read it so many times that you know every single page, every single word."

Rory nodded.

"Well, forget that. It's nothing like that." The Doctor said, before continuing his pacing. Rory looked confused.

"Okay.."

The Doctor stopped. "Did you hear that?"

Rory shook his head, before listening. Far off there was a strange screeching sound, accompanied by other noises that Rory couldn't make out. "Sounds like machinery."

The Doctor nodded. "Yes, it does."

"It's probably just the engines or something." Rory said, determined that this time would not be another alien adventure.

The Doctor stared at him. "Rory, Rory. You haven't learnt yet, have you? Nothing is ever 'just' something."

Rory shrugged. "Well, what are we going to do about it? We can't exactly just go up to it, can we?"

The maniacal Time-Lord grinned at him, before pulling out his sonic screwdriver. He pulled open the door leading out into the corridor. "You coming?"

Rory groaned as the Doctor darted off. "I should've known.." He quickly followed.

* * *

**So, what did you think about this chapter? And what did you guys think about The Name Of The Doctor? I thought it was very clever. Good old Moffat, huh? I'm still a little mad with him for getting rid of the Ponds though.. **

**Anywho, I hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
